


Got you where I want you

by lemonomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beach Holidays, Donuts sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonomin/pseuds/lemonomin
Summary: The whole idea of going out on summer holiday is to have fun, but Jaemin couldn't handle a heartbreak and he'd become the most annoying and troublesome among his friends. Too damn troublesome that when he met the little boy who works as a clean maintenance on their cottage at the beach...//WARNING: Read the tags//





	1. Captured.

Jaemin couldn't stand the fact that he's here. 

In a warm middle of the afternoon, the passionate colors filled the sky with the sun and the reflection of the crystal water that stretches out far into the horizon. The humidity makes it feel like he's entering a sauna, and his eyes are blinded by the sun rays. It's a little too crowded and a lot of half naked people are flooding the seaside. The sand in his toes feels annoying and he yelled a loud "Shit!" when he accidentally stepped on some kid's leftover sand toy on the ground. Not even the sound of the bell of the man selling ice cream by the seashore could make up to it. Everything is damn annoying. Who even came up with the idea of going to the beach when they could've just go back to their hometowns on a summer holiday? Donghyuck who never thinks straight, of course.

Jaemin hadn't realized that the whole view was somewhat inviting once they neared the shore where Renjun decides they could set up a small camp for their barbecue. Pulling out his glasses from his backpack, he sets up his hammock after Mark and Chenle finished building the umbrella. "Let me sleep for a bit."

"Eh? You've slept your way here in the car. Let's go play in the water, Hyung." Jisung says from behind him, gently tapping his hair. 

"Nah, too lazy." Jaemin yawned, resting his back flat on his hammock and crossing his arms to his chest. 

"You're always lazy." Chenle laughs at him. 

"What? You two gonna swim with shirts on?" Renjun yelled at Chenle and Jisung and runs after them. He took off his shirt and threw it at Jaemin.

"Fuck you!" Jaemin yelled a cuss, making Donghyuck snort. He didn't have to look to his right to know that the latter is sending daggers at him right now and he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Let's go, Jaemin-ah. Or you'll be in charge of grilling the barbecue later on." Mark dares him.

"Just---leave me the fuck alone for a minute." Jaemin hissed. Out loud. He just didn't expect it to come out way too loud that he even mustered to stood up from his hammock, glasses falling, and now he's standing before Mark like a tiger about to jump on his prey. 

Not only that. It caught Renjun, Chenle and Jisung's attention too that they came back running. With soaked hands, Rejun pulled him back and wraps an arm around his chest. Then there was Donghyuck in between him and Mark, gesturing a hand for him to stop. The kids look utterly disappointed too. Or worried, maybe. 

"What's going on?" Renjun asked and tightens his arms around Jaemin. 

"Let me go." Jaemin wriggled from his grasp.

"What are you doing, Jaemin?" Renjun clutched at the collar of his floral shirt but Jaemin managed to push him away. 

Jaemin backs away from them, the glare never leaving his face when he picked up his glasses from the ground, shaking off the sand. 

"Mark hyung?" Renjun demands an answer.

Without looking him in the face, Jaemin is certain Mark doesn't look anything like him right now. Probably watching Jaemin with that annoying furrowed brows of his.

"Take him far away from here for a minute. He's been pissy all day." Donghyuck tells Renjun as if Jaemin wasn't there. 

"Alright, alright. We'll take the bags to the cottage. Gimme the keys." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Renjun didn't say a word on their way there, and so did Jaemin who's only following him around. The bags are crazy heavy, and his arms and legs hurt from carrying and walking to there. His heart still races from earlier's confrontation and he's completely forgotten he's been hungry since morning. He was about to let Renjun know when the latter announced, "Here we are." 

Jaemin was skeptical for a moment when Renjun remained standing, fiddling in his phone with confusion completely written in his face. "You sure?"

Renjun showed his phone to Jaemin. It was the map on the beach, and it's just as the door of the cottage says, No. 116.

The cottage looked as if it was straight off of a fairytale with a possibly happy ending, or murder, maybe. It was in between two tall old trees, hedges and vines hugs the wooden yard surrounds it, and the maroon roof perched above the newly painted white walls. There was a chimney too and Jaemin wonders if it actually works. He can't wait to go inside.

"Damn, it's weird." Renjun mutter.

"Yeah." Jaemin agrees. The cottage looks like a distinction of being creepy old and advanced sophisticated. 

Once they entered the cottage, Jaemin was surprised it was strikingly gorgeous. Everything was in white or creme. Contrary to what he imagined, the floors weren't made of dark mahogany wood but of ceramic tiled floor designed with pebbles. The key decorative element is the color black such as the dining table, the kitchen ledge, the kitchen drawers, and the couch. There were modern boats and lighthouses miniatures decorated above the huge television in the living room.

"It's not weird." Renjun let's out the breath he's been holding ever since they got there. He begins to set up the fridge with the snacks, drinks and meat they bought at the store earlier.

"There are 3 rooms." Jaemin tells him. He didn’t roam around much. It’s not a place he’s familiar with and it’s too huge.

"You know the drill."

"I know the drill." Jaemin smirks. Of course they'd be roommates. Just like in the school dorm. Mark and Donghyuck will be roommates. Jisung and Chenle will be roommates. Nothing new.

"Set up the room, man. I need to shower. I smell like shit." Renjun tells him, tossing his bag at Jaemin.

Jaemin barely catched it, yanking in pain when the handle of the bag catches his fingers. "Asshole, I hope there's ghost in there."

"Yeah right."

The wrought iron of the two beds across the room were black, but the pillows and bedding sheets were white. There are two black drawers beside the bed and Jaemin chose the one without the lamp, in case Renjun would whine about it later. The walls looked plain but pretty with the sea paintings and various dream catchers pinned everywhere. The air conditioner though, felt like it's blowing ice over his skin, contrary to the hit outside. If it wasn't too cringy, he'd say that it's as cold as his heart.

"Nani!!!!!!!!!!" (Japanese word for "What") Renjun screamed once he entered the room, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Jaemin laughs. How long has it been since the last time he laughed?

"Well, thanks for warning me, squid face." Renjun runs for his life and jumps at his bed, covering himself with the comforter. He would often wears his clothes in his bed covered in comforter. It used to be weird but now Jaemin finds it funny.

He lies on his back, staring at the ceiling. There was a subtle drawing of a huge jelly fish in it. It looks like a penciled drawing someone tried to erase. Maybe because jellyfish are some lethal creatures and nobody would want to encounter that in the sea. 

"In a minute, they'll come get us for the barbecue. Aren't you going to change?" Renjun asked.

If it wasn't for the pretty place and the pretty beach, Jaemin wouldn't even for a little bit feel cozy in this vacation. It had been a rough two months with Mark. Jaemin just couldn't get himself to be casual with him anymore. And yesterday, he shouted at Donghyuck who was making fun of him. Donghyuck usually do that with everyone, Jaemin included. But it was an extremely bad timing and Donghyuck's been cold to him ever since.

"I want to sleep." Jaemin groaned, burrying his face in the pillow. 

"What happened with Mark earlier, Jaemin?" Renjun asked with a change in his tone. He was sitting on the bed, blow drying his hair.

Jaemin only glanced at him without saying a word. Indeed, what happened earlier? There's no answer to that. 

"You're never going to talk to me about it, I see. I've been waiting for a long time." Renjun begins. He walks to Jaemin's bed and sat, placing a hand on his stomach. "You get easily annoyed. You shout a lot. I supposed you only joined today because Jisung's mother wouldn't let him if you're not around but yeah, you basically stopped hanging out with us. I know why, Jaemin."

"You don't know anything." Jaemin hissed. He turns to his side and covered his face with a pillow, wriggling to Renjun would keep his hand away from him.

"You've been pissy ever since Mark and Koeun started dating. You've changed a lot." Rejun says with such conviction. 

"Shut your mouth." Jaemin warned. It’s not anything he would want to hear right now.

Renjun was rest assured it was an empty threat and Jaemin wasn't going to do anything to him so he continued. "She likes Mark, not you. There's nothing you can do about---"

Jaemin shoot up from his bed. "Stop it." He was about to push Renjun on his shoulders, but he hesitated. No, it wasn't a hesitation, but he couldn't do it. Even if he wants Renjun to stop talking, he couldn't hurt him. His friend for a long time who understands him the most.

"If you aren't going to talk about it, it's gonna eat your head and the whole of you. Dude, I could barely recognize you now. You've already lose Koeun. You don't have to lose me, Jisung, Chenle, Donghyuck, or even Mark." Renjun lowered his voice this time, placing a hand on top of Jaemin's head. "Doesn't matter what you're becoming. But just know that you'll always be my bestfriend. Though I miss the nice, charming guy that was once Na Jaemin."

Renjun left him alone in the room with that. 

Jaemin finds himself speechless, drowning in Renjun's words. He just couldn't understand if Renjun's words made a point, or he's just too vulnerable to be easily affected by everything he hears. For crying out loud, he didn't have to hear all that. 

Like Renjun said, he used to be nice. He was bubbly. He laughs a lot although he rarely talks. He takes care of Jisung and Chenle as if he was a real older brother to them. He's the same age with Donghyuck and Renjun and they understand each other more than anyone. He was dear to Mark, who's only a year older than him. He used to depend on Mark a lot. But he didn't think he had to keep that facade all the time. It's important that he gets to act how he feels because he thinks people will understand him for if he does just that. How can someone like him be happy if he wasn't born for great things? Nor to find his place in the sun. He could be kind everyday, but that's just an option. He could choose who he wants to be but that doesn't mean he really be it. 

There's was a tiny flicker of hope before, until Marks appears on the scene. He didn't have to. He shouldn't have. And that's what Jaemin is so angry about. 

It's only when the tears fell on the pillow that Jaemin realized he was crying. What's he crying for? Is it because Koeun didn't chose him? Is it because Mark took Koeun from him? Or is it because Renjun was annoying just now? 

A knock from the door cuts him from the train of his thoughts. Displeased, Jaemin stood up and walks to the kitchen ledge to wash his face. It's been a painful 3 minutes, maybe, but the knock didn't stop. Probably not from his friends cos he's certain they'd be yelling, or that they have keys. 

"Who's there?" Jaemin asked before opening the door. 

He was met with a boy wearing a face mask. Dark hair, a distinct mole below his right eye, and tall nose that's apparent from the white mask he's wearing. He's shorter than Jaemin, probably to his shoulders, wearing a yellow shirt under his black bomber jacket and tight jean shorts. He mumbled something Jaemin couldn't understand. 

"Huh?" Jaemin barks at him.

The boy who looks like he's around 13 years of age stepped back, he looks startled and his eyes that were once crescents opens wide. 

"Who are you?" Jaemin asked and lowers his voice this time. 

"I'm not a thief." The boy said in defense.

"Okay?" Jaemin raised a brow. This kid is weird. The kid mumbled something again and Jaemin tried his best not to scare the boy again, so he just signaled the boy to remove his mask.

The boy did, revealing his small red lips. "I'm here to check if cottage is clean." He said and figured Jaemin was confused at that so he explained, "I was gonna do the cleaning but it seems you guys already arrived so I guess I'll come back later." 

"Yeah just come back later."

"I'll be back by 6 o'clock." 

Jaemin waved him off and locked the door. He proceeds to the bathroom to shower before deciding to go back to the beach. 

He must've showered, no, acted a little too long that the sky has changed it's color to a little darker, and the waves began to crash when he gets back to his friends. This time, he decides to wear a slip on shoes so the sand wouldn't have to bullshit him anymore.

"Yo!" Renjun who's playing in the sand with Chenle waved at him and he nods at them. 

His hammock was now occupied by sleeping Donghyuck, and under in their umbrella, Jisung and Mark were starting to grill the barbecue. The smoke smells nice. Jaemin stopped on his tracks and he found himself hesitating---certainly sure that he didn't want to go anywhere near Mark but then it was two late when the older looks back, hearing his footsteps. 

"Here you are!" Mark greets him with a smile. As if nothing happened. Always as if nothing had happen.

It's the smile he shows to everyone, but that shouldn't include Jaemin anymore. How can he act so casual around Jaemin? How can he become so indifferent about what's going on between them?

"Here. It's chicken skewers for you." 

Mark is still smiling when he hands him the skewers. For a moment, Jaemin looks him in the eye. That's how terribly good he is at ignoring Jaemin's feelings. 

Mark hummed and Jaemin was pulled out of his thoughts again. He took it and muttered a thanks. 

"Hyung, get your drink at the cooler." Jisung tells him, looking a bit disgusted. 

Donghyuck has his feet perched above the cooler and Jaemin decides to shake it off. He'll just have his drink later. He proceeds to Renjun and Chenle and hears the two were laughing, talking in Chinese. 

"Sup?" Renjun asked him.

Jaemin hastily bit at the skewer that he hurt his tongue. "Shit. Some child said he's gonna clean the cottage by 6 o'clock." 

"Ah that must be J--Je.." Chenle gasped. "I don't remember."

Renjun asked Chenle something in Chinese, probably asking why he knows him. He answered in chinese too but Jaemin couldn't careless of what they're saying. 

"Ah whatever." Jaemin sighs in defeat, leaving the two alone. He threw the stick on their umbrella hoping it would hit the sleeping Donghyuck. It did. And he ran for his life. 

The beach is still crowded by the kids and Jaemin wonders where he could go somewhere quiet. He shouldn't have left the cottage for shit's sake. In the line of shore, there were divisions of tall dark rocks. He climbs atop of a tall rock with a flat formation where he could rest his back, covering his face with his snapback. It's only then Jaemin figured he needed a rest, not a vacation. He was about to drift to sleep when he heard a squeak of a girl somewhere behind the rocks. Jaemin climbs a little more so he could peak to the other side and wonders if there are mermaids or pretty girls in their bathing suits. To his dismay, it was a little girl about ten years of age, and a boy playing by the water. The boy was throwing what looks like a small crab to the girl. 

"Hey hey fucker. Stop that." Jaemin lectures him. No guy should ever let a girl cry, ever. 

The two kids look up at him and it's when he only noticed that it was the boy from earlier, who said he was going to clean the cottage. 

"Oh, it's you." 

"Who are you?" The boy asked, squinting up at him.

Jaemin climbs a level down the rocks and crouch down. "It's me, asshole." He says, taking off his snapback.

The boy squints up at him more before muttering a low, "Ah." To make it obvious that he didn't give a flying fuck.

"The fuck are you doing scaring the little girl?" Jaemin fussed. He might've forgotten he's talking to kids with all the cuss, and the young girl ran away. 

"Oy, Hina! Where are you going!" The boy calls after her but he got ignored. 

"What's your name?" Jaemin asked the boy. 

He was not wearing his jacket now, wearing a sleeveless shirt and beach shorts. Revealing his slender build and pale skin. There were no signs of scars on his white legs, as if he didn't fall on a bike when he was younger. Jaemin swears his skin is probably softer than Baymax's.

"Jeno." The boy tells him, although he proceeds on catching small crabs and confining it on a sand pail. What a rude kid.

"How old are you?"

It might have seen odd enough for Jeno that Jaemin asked his name, and now his age. Hence, he locks eyes with the older for a moment, before answering. "13. Why are you even asking?"

The stare had Jaemin swallowed the lump in this throat he didn't know he was holding. His throat went dry at Jeno's question. The sun was hot and dry and he doesn't understand why it's making him so desperately uncomfortable when it'd been hotter in the beach a little earlier. 

"Can you uh... take me some place I could drink?"

Bad move, Jaemin.

"Drink?" Jeno stood up.

"Uh-huh." Jaemin watches the young boy with expectant eyes.

The younger boy huffed out loud. "Fine. I'll be back in a minute. Don't leave that place."

He won't, of course. Jaemin watches as Jeno disappears from the crowd. 

When Jeno gets back, Jaemin jumps down from the rock to meet the boy, offering him a smile to which the younger returned with a confused look. It's only when Jaemin felt flustered in front of a child. 

"It's about a half kilometer from here." Jeno informs him and he starts to walk with Jaemin behind him. "Didn't the receptionist gave you a map?"

"I left my phone at the cottage." Jaemin lied.

"Well, it's the resort bar. I'm not allowed to go near there since I'm underage. Aren't you underage too?" Jeno questions. 

Jaemin tries not to stare the lines of the younger's neck, sweat trickling down his collarbone. Suddenly, something pools in Jaemin's stomach and he felt like throwing up. "Me? I'm eighteen." He says. He'll be eighteen in a few days, actually. 

Jeno looks up at him, skeptical and Jaemin tries to ignore the intensity brought to him by Jeno's eyes. Even the littlest of attention from this kid makes his skin burn. "If you say so."

"Don't believe me?" Jaemin dares. He only realized he had nothing to back it up with with. Jeno raised a brow at him. Up close, he could see the mole below Jeno's eyes. It was damn attractive, the mole--- Jeno was damn attractive. 

"What are you looking at?" Jeno snarled at him and Jaemin finds himself staring at his red lips while he speaks. "Just because your hair is white color doesn't mean---"

"There's something on your lip." He reached up and rested his thumb against Jeno's bottom lip. The younger didn't pull rightaway, curious as to what was it on his lip, and Jaemin slides his finger to the other side wondering how would Jeno react if he pushes it in his mouth.

"Hey, what was that?" Jeno backs away, wiping his mouth. "That's gross."

"Probably some skin." Jaemin answered. He wonders if he should make a comment how soft his lips were. 

"What skin?"

"Dunno. Maybe you should start wearing lip balm." Jaemin suggested, although Jeno doesn't need them at all. 

"You're really weird." Jeno snorts and stopped on his tracks. "It's there." He points atop of a multistory hotel building which must be the resort hotel. It's seperated from the sand by a really wide parking space and from where they're standing they are not able to see the bottom entrance of the hotel because of the hundreds of cars that are parked. "At the top is the bar you're looking for." Jeno points his fingers and looked at Jaemin.

Jaemin catches his stare, ignoring the direction Jeno provided for him. He's certain they'd pass by the hotel resort on their way to the beach so he would know how to get there anytime. "Yeah? What if I tell you I don't wanna drink anymore?" 

The younger groaned and seemed to fight the urge of stomping his feet. He snarled at Jeno, "You're annoying!" 

"Am I?" Jaemin chuckled. He's adorable even when he's frustrated. Before he could say another word, Jeno made a run for it. "Hey--hey! Wait!" 

"Get lost!" Jeno screams at him and scampered to the woods. 

"Asshole! Get back here!" Jaemin followed him to the first tree. "Hey, you're the one who's going to get lost! Or maybe not." He whispered the last part. The younger knows this place more than he does and he couldn't catch up with Jeno in the trees and it's getting dark, he probably won't make it back to their cottage at all. "Good move, Jeno." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he gets back to their cottage it's already past eight o'clock. He went for some drinks in the bar afterall but he's far from being drunk. It was a long walk from the shore and he's covered in sweat. When he opened the door, Renjun in apron welcomed him. "The hell you been?" 

Jaemin only responded with a weird noise dogs do when they couldn't catch their tail. 

"Hyung you look..... gross." Jisung says from the couch.

"Thank you, baby." Jaemin responds with a wink and he went straight to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was huge for two people. The walls and floor were in large format tiles of white traventine. Everything else, the sink, the drawer, the bowl were in color black. Although there were no bathtubs. Quickly, he takes off his clothes and entered the shower room that was divided by a thick glass shower door to which you can't see anything from the other side. 

"Who's there?" Mark's voice echoed in the bathroom.

Jaemin's hand stopped before he could turn on the shower handle. Of all people, it had to be Mark.

"Jaemin is that you?" Asked the older. 

He hummed in annoyance for a response.

"Jaemin, I'm sorry." Mark said. This time, the water from his shower stops to drip. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I made you the way you are now."

"The way I am? Now?" Jaemin questions and Mark paused. He didn't like the words that's coming out of the older's mouth. What exactly did he mean by that? He was about to leave the shower when Mark stopped him.

"Wait, Jaemin. I... I've always wanted to apologize but I couldn't find a chance. Please, hear me out." Mark begs.

Jaemin paused. Maybe it's time he hears from Mark. It's been a long time since he'd look at him like a brother. After all this time Mark had been apathetic of Jaemin's issue, then maybe he really deserved his apology.

"I've always liked Koeun every since we were in grade school. No. Probably even in kindergarten. I've always liked her." 

Jaemin swallowed the lump in his throat. He knows that Mark and Koeun grew up together. But they were bestfriends. Mark shouldn't like her if Jaemin already told everyone that he likes her first. Only snakes would do that. 

"I never told anyone. Not even Dongyuck because I was embarrased and scared at the same time." For a moment, Mark halts and he lets out a long breath. "When I found out from Renjun that you like her two years ago, I was so scared. Scared that you would hate me if you would find out that I like her too, and scared that I would lose her to you. It always crossed my mind..that what if she likes you too then I...."

Even after he hears that, Jaemin still hates Mark. But beyond any subjective reasoning, reality is seen. Believing it was easy because he knows Mark was a bad liar, but forgiving him was difficult. "She's just nice to everyone, is all." Jaemin says, a matter-of-factly. It never once crossed his mind that Koeun likes him too. The words sounded so fucking bitter in his tongue that he was obliged to spit it out.

"I'm sorry, Jaemin. I really am. I'm sorry that I've changed you."

It's not that Jaemin had become a new person, it's just that it's the person he's meant to be but don't know how to be. He was young and he still is. People his age is most likely to reach to point where they couldn't help even their own selves, hence he's become the way he is now----revolting, as Renjun named it. Without his ability to think, he would speak and act his feelings outside the bounds. Then maybe, all this time, Jaemin doesn't hate Mark. He hates himself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The nap took longer than it should and when he wakes up, Renjun was already fast asleep in his own bed. He checks his phone to see that it's already 1:42 am and his stomach growls of hunger, mouth still tastes like the dry Martini he had at the bar. It only hits now and his throat feels hot. 

Jaemin makes his way to the kitchen and was surprised to see Donghyuck at the kitchen ledge, eating cereal. Their eyes met and Donghyuck kept his gaze and eventually rolled his eyes, making Jaemin snort. He proceeds to the coffee maker and waited for five minutes for his cup. More sugar, the better. He sits across Donghyuck to try him.

"Nana, the doctor said you need to reduce your coffee intake. It's bad for your UTI." DOngyuck hissed at him.

Jaemin smirks because Donghyuck calls him on his nickname again. "Nana." He repeats. "I see you care about me even if you hate me, huh?" 

"You've become really annoying, I swear." 

Jaemin could've crap him on that. But then he says, "I've talked with Mark." 

"Yeah I was there. You almost punched him." Donghyuck huffs.

"No, I'm serious. We talked in the shower." 

"Yeah?" Donghyuck raised a brow.

Jaemin nods. If even Donghyuck doesn't know, that's because Mark must be really the kind of person he knew all along. Mark has always been kind to them like a real brother he is. He was selfless. And what he did wasn't selfish either, despite the damage it brought to Jaemin. In fact, Mark was worried about him. Mark is never the type to talk behind other's back.

"You two good?" Donghyuck asked.

"Don't know. Maybe." Jaemin shrugs. "Hey, did that cleaning maintenance boy came last night?"

"Who?" Confused Donghyuck finished his cereal with one last slurp on the bowl.

"Don't know. The kid. He probably works here and said he'd come by to clean this place." Jaemin jolts when the liquit, too hot, hits his tongue. "He's a cutie."

"What?! Don't think so. The foyer is still disgusting. Chenle and Jisung refused to clean it." Donghyuck yawns.

"You could've done it yourself. Why are you making the babies clean?"

"Who don't you?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jaemin was bored out of his wits after playing with Jisung and Chenle in the shower. The youngers teamed up to throw him in the water and his ears still hurt from the pressure. The fun went along for along time, until Donghyuck and Renjun joined them and the two asshole starts throwing seashells at Jaemin. His friends are still playing and Jaemin decides to leave them unnoticed. 

A smile crept up on his face when he saw Jeno walking along the shore, ice cream in hand. "Hey!" He called. The younger looks but casually ignores him as if they didn't know each other. "Oi." Jaemin tapped him on the back, hard.

"Why would you do that!" Jeno yelled at him, frowning. What a pissy boy.

The question entirely ignored as he watches Jeno bites and licks on the ice cream cone. Corrupted thought began to ran Jaemin's mind another time and he wonders how it would look like if Jeno was licking his dick instead. 

"Want some?" Jeno raised the ice cream to Jaemin's face to mock him. What he didn't expect was the older catching his hand. It wasn't an offer, the kid's face says so.

Jaemin grasps his wrist harder when Jeno was trying to pull away, and without any fuss, he bends down to lick not the ice cream in the cone but the melted cream on his index finger. Jaemin swipes his tongue along Jeno's long finger, making the younger squeak.

"What are you doing!" Jeno screams, taking back his hand. The ice cream falls on the burning sand, quickly dissolving it. 

Jaemin licks at his lips. He doesn't know which tastes better, if it was the peach ice cream or Jeno's smooth skin. His blunder hits him when he saw how uncomfortable Jeno looks, wiping his hand at the back of his shirt as if Jaemin was some disgusting freak. "You did not come to the cottage last night to clean." He says, changing the topic and hoping Jeno would forgive him after that. 

The younger's mood change, from disgusted to worried and he looks at Jaemin again. "I lost the keys."

Good boy, Jaemin thinks. "You could've just knocked."

"I spent all night trying to find it in the woods." 

Jaemin recalled the way Jeno runs away from him last night to the woods. So he lost it there. "Did you find it?"

Jeno hummed. 

"Then come by tonight. I'll help you clean." Jaemin offers.

"It's not like it needed to be clean rightaway. I don't think anyone of you are staying in the attic anyway." Jeno explained. It seemed he completely forgotten what Jaemin had done already.

"Oh?" Jaemin raised a brow. He had no idea there was an attic in the cottage. But if he says that, Jeno would refused to come by again. "I stay there. There are spider webs everywhere." Jaemin says theatrically, wriggling his fingers. What a liar.

Jeno groaned. "Fine fine. When I don't feel lazy."

"Hey hey, but that's your job!" Jaemin scolds.

"My mother's job. Not mine." Jeno reasoned.

"Eh, but you should still help her." 

"Fine."

Jaemin remembers the guys talked about going at the Karaoke restobar tonight. "Tonight. Eight o'clock. I'll wait for you."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you don't want to come?" Mark asked him the nth time after dinner.

"Yeah. My stomach doesn't feel so good." Jaemin snorts. But it wasn't because of the fruit salad they ate with milk in it, it was his libido.

"I'll stay behind with you, then?" Mark suggest.

"Nah. Go on with everyone. I doubt Renjun and Donghyuck could stay sobber since it's a resto bar. Take care of the kids Jisung and Chenle. Don't make them drink, okay?"

"You have a point." Mark nods. "And of course, I won't."

Jaemin welcomes the knock with a huge eating green on his face.He's all giddy waiting for Jeno since it's already past eight. The younger looks rather unamused and scrunches his nose at the shirtless Jaemin that's towering above him. "Good evening, pretty boy." He greets.

"Well, so are you." Jeno retorts, pushing Jaemin to the side so he could enter. 

Jaemin followed him to the to hallway. He'd never really roamed the huge cottage and he's only been to his room, not even the younger's room. He even missed the laung]dry area and the screen porch at the back of the house. It's where the chimney was located but it looks like it hasn't been used for a long time. Beside it was another door that must've led to the attic. 

"It's locked." Jeno says. "I thought you're staying up there."

Jaemin hummed. "Nope. I don't even have any idea that there's an attic." He admits, anticipating Jeno's annoyed expression.

Jeno sighs, fiddling with the keys. The hair on his nape stands in shivers when Jaemin leaned in closer and whispered to him.

"Faster." 

When the door opened, it's just an empty room with a spiral stair case that leads to the attic. Jaemin is just one step behind Jeno that the younger's back had bumped on his chest a few times before as they climb up. 

The attic is with low beams made of old wood. The wooden floor nor the huge windows with thick panes weren't filled with dust, nor there are any webs on the golden walls. There are paintings leaning against the wall, that are again, mellow images of anything that had to do with the sea. There are chest box wide opened, with a sword and fake pearls lying on the floor and Jaemin believed they were decorations rather than treasures and sentiments. A wide bed lies on the side of the room and a brown desk with a large lamp. There's an empty bookshelf in the corner and two wooden chairs facing each other's back in the middle of the room. It's rather odd that creepy. He believes the actual sense of the attic in the cottage was for picture taking of the visitors.

"My mom probably cleaned it before you guys arrive. " Jeno heaves a loud sigh. "The group of girls that stayed here the last time were a bunch of weirdos. They took almost all of the decorations including the authentic hundred year old books. Let's get out of here. It's a little dark." 

Jaemin takes in the view of the attic another time and then to Jeno. Even in the dim lights, his white skin was strikingly beautiful. "Not when I got you where I want to." Jaemin mumbles to himself.

"Huh?" 

"Stay here, I'll get you something."


	2. Got you

Jaemin was delighted to find Jeno sitting on the bed, the outline of his spinal cord can be seen from the shin shirt that he wears and Jaemin would drool from just that. He must be playing with one of those toy swords he picked up from the ground. Too occupied that he didn't Jaemin was already standing behind him. 

"What you have with you?" Jeno asked him.

"Donuts." 

"Gimme one of that." Jeno smiled. His young age more visible in his face right now. 

I'm going to hell, Jaemin thinks. Hopefully, he sees Jeno there. Maybe they could have another fun yet.

"Only if you win. Let's play a game, shall we?" Jaemin smirks, raising the box of donut to Jeno's face. 

The younger pouts but nodded anyway. He look rather challenged than scare. If only he knew what Jaemin was up to.... 

"What's the game about?" Jeno asked when Jaemin joined him in the bed.

Smirking, Jaemin opened the donut box. There are three flavors lined in three rows: strawberry, honey glazed and vanilla. Jeno made an excited sound. Kids are kids. "Insert your dick in the donut hole. If the donut breaks, you win." 

"What?" Jeno looks so taken aback. "You're kidding right?" 

"I'm dead serious." Jaemin stared him in the eye. For Jaemin, Jeno looks more appetizing than the donuts.

"No way!" Jeno yelled. But he was close to laughing. He might have still think that Jaemin is joking.

"You scared?" Jaemin dares. 

"What scared?!"

"I see. You're scared. You must be really, really small down there." Jaemin ventures. 

"O-of course not!" Jeno bites, embarrassed. 

"Yeah?" Jaemin teased. "I'll show you mine." 

Jaemin sits up and took off his shorts and boxers at once. He looks at Jeno, the younger seemed uncomfortable of seeing a dick that isn't his. He was half hard too, just by Jeno's presence. He stroke his cock once, ocassionally watching Jeno who's watching him, confusion written all over the younger's face. Jaemin picked up the strawberry flavored donut with his free hand, the other still stroking his aching dick. He makes sure Jeno was watching when he alighned the donut hole at the tip of his cock, wrigling it slowly to the head.

"Wanna give me a hand?" Jaemin asked. Jeno shook his head for a no, eyes still trained on Jaemin's cock and the older heard him swallowed on his throat. He wonders if Jeno touched himself before. 

Jaemin pulled the donut out of his dick, then pushed it in again a little deeper. The hole was tight and it can hardly fit on Jaemin's erected member, the strawberry cream spreading all over his dick. He wonders if Jeno would comply if he asked the younger to eat the donut that's inserted in his cock. Jeno might refused so he decides to stick to his scheme. The plan was to win so Jaemin pushed the donut deeper into his cock, but he's gotten harder and bigger, so the donut breaks when it's not even on half his length. "Ah.." Jaemin moaned to the pressure and for Jeno to hear that sensual sound. "I win, I get to eat a donut." He discarded the donut from his dick and picked up a honey glazed flavor, he took a bite and put it back in the box. Today, Jaemin's food is Jeno, not the donuts.

Jeno is still staring. Not on Jaemin's face, but on his dick. He must've gotten shock, or curious, or hypnotized. But Jaemin is too hungry for Jeno to think that. "It's your turn." 

This time, Jeno break his stare from Jaemin's cock to look him in the eye. His brows were furrowed at little, whether he was challenged or scared, or confused, Jaemin will never know. 

"Take off clothes your clothes." Jaemin orders, using his stern voice. He wants to see the younger naked soon as possible. 

The younger didn't reply, his fingers fiddling on the bedsheet though he kept Jaemin's gaze. 

"Or I'll take them off for you?" Jaemin didn't wait for a response. He leans forward to reach for the hem of Jeno's shirt. The younger pulled back, but Jaemin dominates him by stilling his shoulders. Jeno didn't struggle anymore and Jaemin would like to think that the younger is allowing him to take his shirt off.

He takes in the view of Jeno's naked body, the contours of his developing chest, his prominent collar bones and his flat stomach. But he couldn't take his eyes off of Jeno's pert nipples. He reached out to place a thumb on one. The younger didn't pull away anymore, but he could see how nervous he was from the way his chest moves.

This is not the first time Jaemin felt attraction to a boy. When he first met Renjun five years ago, Jaemin thought he was pretty. There used to be times when he would think of what Renjun would look like naked, or pinned down below Jaemin but all those fantasies stopped four years ago when they established a wonderful friendship. Besides, Renjun wasn't interested in guys. 

Jaemin runs his thumb from Jeno's nipple down to the garter of his shorts. "I'll help you." He whispered against Jeno's ears. 

Jeno gasped a little when Jaemin's unsolicited hand enters his pants and pulled his dick out of his shorts. The younger finds leverage by clutching his hands tight on the bed sheet. "Wh--what are you..." Jeno stummers but he was cut when Jaemin's thumb was placed on the tip of his dick, then slowly drags his circled hand to Jeno's balls.

"Relax." Jaemin whispers even when he knows entirely that it's not going to help lessen the tension on the young boy's body. His cock was a lot smaller than Jaemin. "I'm gonna help you get hard so you could win and eat a donut too. You want a donut, right?" 

Bribing Jeno was easy. Probably because he's still too young.

Jaemin picked up a vanilla donut from the box and drags it to the tip of Jeno's cock. It went straight to the middle and he leaned it to suck at Jeno's hard nipples. The younger sank on his touch and he moaned, "Ah--ah." Jaemin alternates from thumbing and sucking at his nipples, while his hands still works with the donut to make Jeno hard. 

"You're so fucking hard." Jaemin groaned because he's going to hell anyway whether he says it or not and Jeno is already writhing from his touch. 

"S--stop." Was Jeno's wavering plea and it's the exact same time the donut in Jaemin's hands that was on Jeno's dick was cut in half. 

Jaemin does just that and he discarded the donut and the box to the ground. He leans in and catches Jeno's lips, catching the youngers mouth. Jeno's eyes widens and he uses the force that's left in his body to push Jaemin away. The older catches his wrist and looks at Jeno severe in the eyes. "Just fucking do as I say, okay?" But it's more of a statement than a question and Jaemin says it with his earnest dominant voice that scared the younger. 

The order quickly made Jeno stopped from resisting and his back hits the bed. Forcing his mouth to close but Jaemin held onto his cheeks that breaks his mouth open.

Jaemin bites the younger's bottom's lip and he held back when Jeno moaned from pain. Tracing his tongue on Jeno's teeth before pushing it in. His hands travel on Jaemin's slender hips as he sucks on the younger's tongue, enjoying the moan he makes. 

He grinds down on Jeno, hands too quick on taking off the younger's shorts and briefs while his mouth is still busy sucking the other. Jaemin only pulled away when he figured Jeno was desperately sucking for air. "No---no. Jaemin--no." He pleads, but it sounded a lot like a moan that sends vibration down Jaemin's already hard cock. He then sucks along Jeno's collarbones, making the younger squirm more.

Jeno shivered when Jaemin placed a finger on his left nipple, while Jaemin's free hand runs along the plump of his naked ass. He's never been touched there by anyone and he kicks his feet to the air when he felt Jaemin teased his rim. "Jaemin, you can't--" 

Jaemin cuts Jeno by hastily spreading his ass cheeck wide enough that he leaned down and prodded his tongue to his hole, licking a stripe. 

"Oh my god." Jeno choked a moan, back arching at the way it must feel. Hot tears start to fall from on his heated cheeks. 

Jaemin playfully circles his tongue on Jeno's entrance, liking the taste of his skin and the smell of what could be the soap he used to clean it with. He pushed a finger inside Jeno's hole and used his force at the tightness, pulling it out right away and replaced his finger with his tongue. He spreads Jeno's ass wider for it would stretch. 

Jeno shudders when Jaemin wriggles his tongue inside him and he bites at the pillow. "Sto--stop it." He pleads. "Mom....dad...." Jeno cries for help. 

Not a blink of conscience flashes on Jaemin's brain, not when Jeno clenched his hole on his tongue and he pushes in deeper. Jeno was a whimpering mess and that only inspires Jeno to dig his tongue deeper and moves it inside him, using his teeth to tickle Jeno's rim. 

Jeno mewled out loud. "Ah-ahhh. God." 

Jaemin pulled his touch out of Jeno's hole but preceded on kissing it like he did on the younger's mouth, ocassioanly darting his toungue in.

"Please--please, stop!" Jeno's cries become louder.

But Jaemin doesn't want to stop. He brings two fingers and inserted it on Jeno's hole with ease, scissoring it inside while tongue still licks on the rim. Then he couldn't take it anymore, using his free hand to pump his own dick. For a second, Jaemin pulled away from Jeno's old to spit on his hand to slick on his hard cock. "Baby, you're so fucking hot." He groaned on the younger's ears, aligning his dick on Jeno's hole. 

The crown of his erection hardly even go in before Jeno was yelling, "Stop it! Stop it!" and wriggling beneath but Jaemin used his force to push in deeper. After a few agonizing thrust, he's completely all inside Jaemin and he's become a moaning mess at the tightness too. 

The excitement of the older didn't let Jeno adjust to his big size and he carefully pulls before slamming back in.

"It h--urts. Please! Stop!" Jeno choked another time when Jaemin slams in again. 

"There you go pretty boy. Let me hear you moan louder." Jaemin whispered to Jeno's ears and kisses all the way to his cheeks. He tilted Jeno's head to kiss him, swallowing the younger's moans. Jaemin would like to cum on Jeno's mouth but he doubts the younger would let him suck his dick at all. Cumming in Jeno's asshole doesn't sound too bad too. 

Pleasure pulsed through his dick just thinking about cumming inside Jeno. "No! Stop now! Please!" Jeno gasped louder than he's ever been, his legs were shaky and he couldn't feel them anymore from the pain on his behind.

Jaemin sucked indulgent kisses into Jeno's lips and lapped harshley passt his teeth. Pulling Jeno closer to he could thrust in him deep. He picked up his pace and grands faster, feeling himself close. "I like fucking you, Jeno." He moaned on the youngers ears and bites it. 

The pleasure made Jaemin jerk and his dick unwillingly pulled out of Jeno, and he breathes for air before hooking their legs together and shoving back again, one hand clutching on Jeno's hip for leverage. The pain on his dick made him shiver and it takes only a few thrust before he's shooting his cum inside Jeno. "Oh fuck." Jaemin groaned and orgasmed inside him. 

He abruptly pulled out of the younger, to see his cum oozing out of Jeno's hole. Poor boy was all limp below him, catching his breath. Maybe it was out of curiosity, when Jeno reached to his back and sand a finger into his entrance. "What the fuck was--that? Mom...dad..." Jeno cried again, the finger he used was filled with Jaemin's cum and he was shaking. 

"It's okay, baby. We're done." He tells Jeno, running a comforting palm on the younger's back. The younger flinched from his touch and he continued to cry on the pillow. "I'll clean you----"

"NA JAEMIN! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!"

In horror, Jaemin looks at the sound of the familiar voice. Renjun was there, standing from across the room. As if an angel passed by, his senses were back and a line of conscience shots through his brain when he saw Jeno lying helpess from the bed. All dirtied and corrupted by him. 

Renjun runs fast towards them and he pushed Jaemin out of the bed. With protective arms, pulled Jeno to his chest and wrapped the bed sheet over him.

Jaemin found himself speechless and unmoving, staring in horror at his mistake, at Jeno. "I---what did I----"

"Back off, Jaemin!" Renjun warns him. 

"Re-renjun. Help me I---"

"What?" Renjun barks at him impossibly. "Jaemin, you raped a minor! And you're the one asking for help?!" 

"No I---. Renjun I...please. Help.. help me hide this."

Jeno was still crying on Renjun's chest and he held at the older to feel safer away from Jaemin. 

The look of disgust and disappointment is written all over Renjun's face before he abruptly announce that, "I'm calling the cops."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive about reading fanfictions about rape please don't read chapter 2!


End file.
